A Match Made in Heaven
by NekoSey
Summary: AU where Sakuma has heterochromia. Genda and Sakuma have been dating for a few months, and Sakuma thinks it's finally time to show him what's under his eye patch.


Sakuma loved spending time with Genda. Ever since they began dating, their friendship had blossomed into so much more, and he couldn't even imagine taking any of it back. Especially now, where a sudden downpour had forced them to retreat to Genda's house, safe and away from the rain. They had decided to play video games; picking ones neither of them knew how to play. Two hours had already passed, filled with them laughing at how horrible they were at each game.

Still, the cyan-haired boy just couldn't ease this nagging doubt pulling at the corner of his mind. He had put it off many times before, but today of all days, it just wouldn't leave him alone.

He watched as his lover—no, his _boyfriend,_ tried his best at the crudely designed video game, unable to control the ever speeding character on the screen and failing horribly. It had been giving the both of them great amounts of entertainment for quite some time, but instead of bursting into laughter, Sakuma merely watched the goalkeeper as he tried tirelessly to stay alive.

The way Genda jumped back a little every time the character ran into a wall, how he leaned left and right to try and see around the corners of the television screen, how he even pressed the buttons on the controller harder than necessary in his excitement, it was adorable. The gaze aimed at him was one of love, and Sakuma was overjoyed to have someone so attuned to his own sense of being.

It wasn't something either of them could explain, but when they were together there was little effort needed to make each other smile, and Sakuma felt like they truly belonged with one another.

"_Like a match made in heaven,"_ Sakuma thought before sniggering at his own corny thoughts. Seconds later, the spiky-haired boy fell over in his attempt to see more of the screen, and Sakuma erupted into a fit of laugher, nearly falling over too. Genda paid no mind to any embarrassment he might have felt a few months ago, he laughed right along with his friend, still attempting to save his character. They were far too close for such a fleeting thing as image when they were alone, they could be themselves.

Sakuma loved Genda with all of his heart, but whenever the thought crossed his mind, there was a small tugging at his heartstrings. Usually the penguin loving boy easily pushed it away, but with as much as he trusted Genda, maybe it was time to stop ignoring it. There was a secret he had not yet shared, and maybe it was time to let it out.

After a few more moments of deliberation, the penguin loving boy made up his mind. He stared ahead at the television, all seriousness apparent on his face.

Then he spoke up, his voice quiet but strong; deliberate.

"Genda," he started. The goalkeeper snapped back from the gaming world, the sound of his lover's voice immediately worrying him. Genda stopped his game and looked to the other boy, searching for the reason why he sounded so serious all of a sudden. But Sakuma wasn't looking at him, in fact he was still looking at the pause screen, the blinking menu reflected in his good eye.

Sakuma took a deep breath, his steely resolve not permitting him to go back any further. He began again, forcing his voice to be just as steady as it was a moment before.

"Genda, you like me right?" he asked, not turning away from the television.

Genda blinked in surprise, before letting a smile grace his features. His answer was quick to reply and earnest. "Yeah, I do!"

Sakuma turned his gaze to the spiky-haired boy, face still serious, but not as if he was mad. In fact, if you look past his facial features, and straight to his eyes, he even looked frightened. This was a skill Genda had always been able to do, and so his eyebrows creased in concern. He was about to question if the cyan-haired boy was all right, but before he could open his mouth, said boy spoke first.

"And…you wouldn't leave me for anything, would you?" questioned Sakuma, looking Genda straight on in his face. The goalkeeper nodded his assurance, feeling that what was currently necessary wasn't his overabundance of words, but to wait for Sakuma to speak at his own pace.

Sakuma watched his boyfriend nod, and a few seconds later, he nodded as well, although more to himself than to Genda.

The penguin lover looked down to the floor which they had both been sitting on for some time now, letting his cyan colored hair cover his face as he reached behind his head to untie his eye patch. He kept his eyes keep closed as he let the material descend from his face, and then drop onto the floor. The soft 'thump' as it hit the floor, nearly inaudible, was enough to make Sakuma jump. Even if it was just a little, the message was obvious. He was nervous. More than nervous, he was terrified.

The soft brushing of hair against skin as his bangs moved back into place did not make a sound in the silent room, but to Sakuma's ears, it sounded louder than his own pounding heart.

He opened his good eye to the light, the rich brown resting on Genda's blue ones. For a moment, he let his other eye stay closed, not sure if he was ready to release it from its confines. The moment of hesitation was short lived however, as Sakuma's normally concealed eye fluttered open, pupil contracting as it was shown an unfamiliar source of light and attempted to adjust.

Genda let out the tiniest gasp at the sight, an involuntary noise. All the same, it made the cyan-haired boy want to retreat back into his shell, for his hair wasn't the only thing that was an unusual shade of blue. His eye matched his hair almost perfectly, if not a few shades deeper. It was complete difference from his "good" eye, which shone its usual brown.

For a few moments, Genda stared at the insecurity Sakuma had hid from him all this time, unable to do much else but simply stare. His entire body wouldn't accept his commands to move, to blink to do _something. _Sakuma stared back at his lover, and started to tear up, already trembling from how scared he was in this situation.

He tightly shut his eyes, instantly regretting his choice. This was a bad idea; no one could see him like this. There was no option for him other than perfect, and he went ahead and blew it with the person he cared for most. Now Genda would always look at him differently, with a hint of disdain for the imperfection that Sakuma is. There was no excuse for his own deformity, there was no way anyone could accept him for looking how he is—

Sakuma's train of thought was cut short by the soft touch of a pair of hands cupping his face. It was enough to make his heart race even faster; he swore it would beat right out of his chest. Enough even to convince Sakuma to open his eyes, just a little, when the hands did not move away.

When he cracked his good eye open, Sakuma saw one thing, and nothing else. That one thing was the sight of his love looking straight into his eyes, without a single look of disgust. Both of Sakuma's eyes flew open, the tears beginning to well up again as Genda smiled, and closed his eyes.

Genda's face moved up a few centimeters, just high enough to let his lips reach to gently kiss away the tears welling up in the corner of his lover's eyes. Sakuma's eyes fluttered open once again, this time in disbelief, and Genda stared back at them with eyes full of love. Love, and nothing else.

"You're _beautiful_."

With those words, all of the feelings Sakuma had been trying to control overflowed out of him, manifesting themselves as tears. There was no stopping it now. Sakuma's clung onto Genda for dear life, who held him with the same vigor. Neither of them knew how long they sat like that, hiding in each other's arms so that they would know only themselves. Sakuma pouring out his heart through tears, and Genda assuring him of his complete acceptance for who he is not through words, but by staying by his side.

This was not only a promise of Sakuma and Genda's love for each other, but a guarantee that through thick and thin, they will support each other, and there wasn't a force in this world that could tear them apart.

_Because they truly are a match made in heaven._


End file.
